


Disappearing Act

by Apocalyptic_Alpaca



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, not proofread I needed this out of my system so suffer with me, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Alpaca/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Alpaca
Summary: Sometimes, it isn't easy having a ninja as your boyfriend(I took Grian and Etho's encounter from Grian's 23rd episode, and rolled with it)
Relationships: Grian/Etho
Comments: 35
Kudos: 273





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is simple, i am an etho simp and grian fan and i have no self control. enjoy!

Business was booming. 

Grian had barely upgraded his barge, and already the diamonds were flowing in. It paid to be selling uncommon items, and he didn’t mind spending the occasional day to grind for some of the more tedious materials.

He pocketed the diamonds and made his way to Keralis’s bookshop, ready to reinvest them in the hermit economy, only to stop when he noticed Etho walking into his ice shop. 

It was rare to see Etho outside of their planned meetings. He was an early morning person, Etho a late night one, and the both of them had so much work that they barely saw each other if they didn’t schedule a date beforehand. So this was… an excellent opportunity. 

He ducked low, creeping forward to the shop’s entrance, ready to sneak up to his boyfriend to surprise him. Before he could come much closer, however, the door of the shop burst open as Etho exited his shop.

They locked eyes, and both stood still for a moment, staring at each other. Grian wondered if he should pretend he was just bending down to tie his shoelaces. Well, who was he kidding, his boots didn't have laces, Etho would see through the ruse instantly. His hesitation was short-lived, however, when Etho ducked into a crouching stance and inched backwards. Grian immediately caught on, his mouth curling into a grin as he watched Etho retreat to the entrance of his shop, his eyes never leaving Grian's. Then, he ducked behind the wall of ice, and Grian couldn't help but giggle softly. 

He loved their teasing banter, their little jokes that always had him smiling from ear to ear, the way they didn't need to speak to have fun.

Suddenly, the top of Etho's head popped up over the ice wall, and Grian let out a startled laugh. Etho's eyes crinkled with mirth. He stood up, approaching him in a way Grian would consider _sauntering_ , the look in his eyes both playful and calculated. 

Grian couldn't help but look away, casting his eyes downward to avoid Etho's gaze. He was weak for his boyfriend's smug grin, and Etho was far too pleased with that, using it to tease him all the time.

"Wait," Grian blurted out. "Where are your shoes?"

Etho stopped in surprise. 

"My... what?" He burst out laughing. "Oh! Well, you know, it's tradition to take your shoes off in my shop after all!" Grian giggled alongside him, and lifted his head again, smiling at his antics.

* * *

Before long, he bid his boyfriend goodbye, taking off towards the district centre, before turning one last time to wave, only to find... no-one.

Where had Etho gone?

He turned his head, frantically looking up and down the paths and the shops around him, but no sight of the other anywhere. He knew his boyfriend had the reputation of being a ninja, but he would never get used to having him disappear like that. He shrugged, more to himself than anything, and decided to let it go - no point in worrying, Etho was Etho after all.

Then, two arms snaked around his middle, and he shrieked involuntarily, before the low chuckles behind him revealed who the culprit was. He turned around, a half-hearted glare on his face, ready to scold Etho for scaring him. The amused glint in Etho's eyes stopped him, the words dying in his throat.

"Can’t have my boyfriend leave without a kiss, eh?" Etho's voice was low and smooth, and Grian blushed, looking up at him in expectation. Etho dipped his head, and placed a soft peck on his cheek, chuckling at the bewildered expression on his boyfriend's face.

Grian blinked.

"Wha..." he sputtered. "Oh, come on you, you don't get to startle me out of my wits and then skimp on the kiss!" Etho laughed, again, and placed another small kiss on his opposite cheek for good measure, earning himself another indignant cry.

Grian frowned, but he lifted a hand to Etho's mask and stopped there, his eyes questioning as he waited for Etho to react. Etho nodded softly, and he pulled the mask down, smiling when Etho's lopsided grin came into view. 

Etho quirked his lips. "Was someone not satisfied with those little kisses, huh?"

"You know it, you big tease." 

The grin on Etho's lips grew, and he lowered his head until their noses almost touched. "Guess we'll have to rectify that, won't we?"

Grian felt his eyes flutter shut as Etho's lips brushed his. No matter how many times they kissed, however chaste as some may be, Grian's heart would always beat out of his chest, the heat in his body growing and racing through his veins. He sighed into the kiss, and raised his hand once more to tangle it into Etho's hair.

He could feel Etho's lips twist into a smile as he let out a pleased hum. All too soon, he distanced himself, Grian had half a mind to chase his boyfriend's lips, but he instead leaned forward, resting his head against Etho's chest as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Etho's laughter reverberating through his chest, and he smiled, contented.

"Satisfied, now?" Though Etho's tone was smug, Grian was pleased to hear it was also a little breathless. He raised his head and looked Etho in the eyes.

"Never better."

**Author's Note:**

> blame the other people (you know who you are) who, just like me, saw Grian's latest episode and had our brains go: _the potential_
> 
> if you have critiscism, comments, anything really, feel free to leave 'em down below!


End file.
